(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tilting apparatus for a vehicle deck, and more particularly, to a tilting apparatus for a vehicle deck for loading and unloading freights in the vehicle deck by adjusting the deck vertically or horizontally.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a titling apparatus for a vehicle deck loads and transports various types of products and then unloads the products by adjusting the deck and tilting or opening a bottom of the deck. In particular, products that may be damaged due to a shock upon the loading and unloading are required to be carefully loaded and unloaded and building materials that include sand and gravel that are less likely to be damaged are quickly loaded and unloaded when the deck is adjusted (e.g., tilted) backward by lifting a front portion of the deck to reduce the loading and unloading time.
Further, adjustment in a vertical or horizontal direction of the vehicle deck are necessary in industrial fields, while many vehicle decks are designed to only adjust in the backward orientation. In characteristics of construction fields or industrial fields, when freights that include aggregate in the vehicle deck are unloaded, the deck is adjusted (e.g., tilted) horizontally and when the deck is adjusted backward, a road clearance is high and it may be difficult to unload the freights. In other words, when the horizontal tilting occurs, the road clearance is low when the vehicle deck is tilted and therefore it is possible to unload the freights. Further, to combine the horizontal tilting to the vertical tilting system, another apparatus is required to be installed. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system for tilting a vehicle deck vertically and horizontally in a single system.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.